The prevalence of use of medical devices in treating ailments is increasing with time. In many instances, and as these medical devices are made smaller, these medical devices are frequently implanted within a patient. To the extent that these devices use an implanted power source to power themselves, the recharging of the implanted power source can be a frequent and tedious task.
In many instances, device and tissue heating can be a significant concern with rechargeable, implantable medical devices. These heating concerns particularly arise during recharging. Specifically if the charge field is too weak, the implantable medical device will not quickly recharge, however, if the charge field is too strong, the implantable medical device may overheat, thereby causing implantee discomfort, and potentially injuring the implantee. Accordingly, systems, methods, and devices are desired to improve recharging of implantable medical devices.